TV Group Digital
A TV Group Digital Brasil, Ltda. é um estúdio de dublagem, atuante no Rio de Janeiro e em São Paulo, ele tem 2 sedes, a do Rio de Janeiro é Visom Digital, e a de São Paulo é Acrisound. A Álamo, Sigma e a Delart, faziam as dublagens da Disney até 2013, quando a Disney fundou a TV Group Digital, seu próprio estúdio, com matriz na Disney Brasil, e sedes em São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro. Lista de trabalhos dublados * Violetta * Uma Aventura de Babás * Jessie * Austin & Ally * Revenge * Stan, o Cão Blogueiro * Galáxia Wander * Liv & Maddie * Não Fui Eu * Programa de Talentos * Sem Sentido * Knights of Sidonia * Super T * My Little Pony: Nossa Amizade é Mágica * Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada * A Fórmula do Imperador (dublagem paulista) * O Pinguim e o Mimetismo (gravado junto com Visom e Penten) * O Pinguim e o Mate Azul Malvado (gravado junto com Visom e Penten) * O Pinguim e os Looney Tunes (gravado junto com Visom e Penten) * As Focas e o Mimetismo (gravado junto com Visom e Penten) * Uma Missão de Natal (gravado junto com Visom e Penten) * A Barra da Praia do Pinguim (gravado junto com Visom e Penten) * Procurando Tails (gravado junto com Visom) * Procurando Doroteia (gravado junto com Visom) * Os Intocáveis: O Filme (gravado junto com Visom) * A Turma dos Brinquedos (gravado junto com Visom) * A Turma dos Brinquedos 2 (gravado junto com Visom) * A Turma dos Brinquedos 3 (gravado junto com Visom) * As Aventuras de Max * The Troop * Homem de Ferro e Hulk: Super-Heróis Unidos * Hulk e os Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. * Minha Babá é uma Vampira - O Filme * Marvel Mash-Up * Life with Boys * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Esquadrão de Heróis * Ultimate Homem-Aranha * Crash & Bernstein * Doutora Brinquedos * Gravity Falls: Um Verão de Mistérios * A Estranha Vida de Timothy Green * Detona Ralph * Princesinha Sofia * Aviões 2: Heróis do Fogo ao Resgate * Operação Big Hero * Terror na Água * Bullying Virtual * Rebelde da Rádio * A Tempestade * John Carter: Entre Dois Mundos * Histórias Cruzadas * Tomorrowland: Um Lugar Onde Nada é Impossível * Oz: Mágico e Poderoso * O Quinto Poder * A Maldição de Chucky * Need for Speed - O Filme * Violetta - O Show * Divertida Mente (dublagem paulista) * O Bom Dinossauro (Participação Especial: Anderson Coutinho) * Malévola * Zapped * Como Criar o Garoto Perfeito * Cloud 9: Desafio Final * Garota vs Monstro * Let It Shine - Na Batida do Coração * Bad Hair Day * CBGB: O Berço do Punk Rock * As Aventuras de Merlin * Homem Formiga * De Repente Pai * Teen Beach Movie * Teen Beach 2 * A Luta por um Ideal * Zootopia: Essa Cidade é o Bicho (Participação Especial: Monica Iozzi e Rodrigo Lombardi) * Mogli: O Menino Lobo * O Bom Gigante Amigo * Meu Amigo, o Dragão * Horas Decisivas * Doutor Estranho * Rogue One - Uma História Star Wars * Moana: Um Mar de Aventuras (dublagem paulista) * Team Hot Wheels: Mandando Bem * Team Hot Wheels: Acelerar para Detonar * Team Hot Wheels: A Mega Corrida * Miles do Amanhã * Mickey: Aventuras sobre Rodas * Mickey Mouse 4ª temporada (2017-presente) * A Qualquer Preço '' * ''Cachinhos Dourados e Ursinho * A Lei de Milo Murphy * A Bela e a Fera * A Xerife Callie no Oeste * Elena de Avalor * Junior Express * Morko e Mali * PJ Masks: Heróis de Pijama * Viúvas * Os 7A * Doutora Brinquedos * Henry Monstrinho * Picles e Amendoim * Planeta X * Star vs. As Forças do Mal * Um Namorado para minha Esposa * Pa, Pam, Kapow! * Toque de Mestre * Presos do Paraíso * Littlest Pet Shop * Pare o Casamento! * Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 1 (2014) * Piratas do Caribe: A Vingança do Salazar * Carros 3 * Neo Yokio * Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2 (2017) * Thor: Ragnarok * Guardiões da Galáxia 2ª temporada (2017-presente) * A Guarda do Leão 2ª Temporada (2017-presente) * Enrolados Outra Vez: O Especial * Enrolados Outra Vez - A Série * Star Wars: Os Últimos Jedi * Viva - A Vida é uma Festa * DuckTales - Os Caçadores de Aventuras * Olaf em uma Nova Aventura Congelante de Frozen * Homem-Aranha * Pantera Negra * Uma Dobra no Tempo * Operação Big Hero - A Série * Os Vingadores: Guerra Infinita * Han Solo - Uma História de Star Wars * Os Incríveis 2 * Homem-Formiga e a Vespa * Christopher Robin - Um Reencontro Inesquecível * O Quebra-Nozes e os Quatro Reinos * O Retorno de Mary Poppins * WiFi Ralph * Kim Possible * Capitã Marvel * Dumbo * Vingadores: Ultimato * Aladdin * Toy Story 4 * O Rei Leão * Malévola: Dona do Mal * Frozen 2 * AJ and the Queen * Dois Irmãos: Uma Jornada Fantástica * Mulan * Artemis Fowl: O Mundo Secreto * Soul Categoria:Estúdios de Dublagem